Por amor a un hogar
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Algún día tendrás que traicionar todos tus ideales por aquella persona que más ames en todo el mundo y no te importarán las consecuencias...
1. Prólogo

**************Por amor a un hogar.  
**El camino que siguió Narcissa Black hasta convertirse en la mujer que traicionó a Lord Voldemort.

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

**********__****"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**  


_Doblados por la nieve, los narcisos ya no lucen igual. Aun así no han perdido su encanto..._

Ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a toda una horda de mordaces mortífagos que esperaban impacientemente que ella confirmara la buena nueva, en especial podía sentir los ojos rojos del líder de todo ese grupo de asesinos fijos en ella dispuestos a leer su mente para asegurarse de que no le mintiera pero no le importó ni por un segundo.

Ahí estaba ella, Narcissa Malfoy, tratando de recuperar su vida, a su esposo y a su hijo. Tratando de recuperar su hogar, aquel en el que ella pudiera sentirse de nuevo a salvo, en equilibrio. Y justo ahora miraba fijamente a aquel que le había quitado todo, se había adueñado de su casa, había sometido a su marido a base del terror y estaba dispuesto a apostar la vida de Draco, de su hijo, para obtener lo que quería. Lo odiaba, sí, Narcissa odiaba a Voldemort más que a cualquier sangre sucia.

Enderezó su espalda lo más que pudo, respiró profundo y sentenció:

―¡Está muerto! ―un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar los gritos de júbilo de todos los presente. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que no se estaba arrepintiendo de nada. Sintió sus mejillas mojarse por varias lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos pero no se molestó en detenerlas. Estaba harta, era tiempo de recuperar todo lo que le habían arrebatado.

Entonces recordó cuando una bella mujer de cabello castaño le dijo_ "Algún día tendrás que traicionar todos tus ideales por aquella persona que más ames en todo el mundo y no te importarán las consecuencias..."_

Podía recordar lo mucho que odiaba a aquella persona, había sido ella la primera en destruir su equilibrio. Aquel primer lugar al que podía sentir suyo sin sentirse amenazada. La primera vez en su vida en la que había sido feliz. Pero ahora podía comprenderla, podía ver reflejada en aquella mujer castaña todo aquello a lo que le temía: esa mujer acababa de perder a su esposo y, según recién le había comentado otra de las mujeres ahí presentes que ahora festejaban la muerte de Harry Potter, aquella mujer que una vez había traicionado sus ideales ahora también había perdido para siempre a su única hija.

Pero no, ella no perdería a Draco ni a Lucius. Ella mataría ahí mismo a todos los que justo ahora vitoreaban enfrente de ella si con ello conseguía abrazar de nuevo a su hijo y a su marido. Estaba más que confirmado: Ya no había nada que ella no haría. Volvería a ser feliz, recuperaría su equilibrio. Al precio que fuera.

Porque desde la primera vez que se vio obligada a dejar el sitio que la protegía, se prometió a sí misma que buscaría volver.

Fue cinco meses después de que cumpliera once años cuando llegó la ya muy esperada lechuza al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sus padres la miraban con satisfacción, la más pequeña de sus hijas y toda una sangre pura, seguiría con la tradición de ingresar a Hogwarts y entraría a la casa más prestigiosa de las cuatro que existían en dicha escuela.

―Para ser honesta, ya había tardado demasiado ―murmuró la tía Walburga con soberbia, ninguno de sus dos hijos tenía aún la edad para entrar al colegio, algo que ella esperaba con ansias. Moría de ganas por demostrarle a su hermano que sus dos varones alzarían con orgullo el tan noble apellido Black.

―Felicidades, Cissy ―le apremió su hermana Andrómeda buscando ignorar el desagradable comentario de la tía Walburga―. Por fin podrás ver todo el castillo por ti misma. Verás que pronto te sentirás como si fuera tu casa.

La rubia le sonrió a su hermana, estaba nerviosa , era todo un hecho que sería aceptada en la escuela: tal como todos en su familia, los Black, nobles magos completamente puros. Pero eso significaba dejar su lugar en Grimmauld Place, no ver a sus padres y eso, aunque sólo fuera por temporadas, la llenaba de terror.

A diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, Narcissa tenía un apego muy fuerte a su familia y al lugar que llamaba hogar.

Grimmauld Place representaba todo aquello para la más joven de las Black y sentía su deber permanecer ahí, sentía que debía protegerlo de todo y de todos. Aquel que se atreviera a amenazarlo, se convertiría en su peor enemigo...

* * *

Bastante corto, pues sólo se trata de la introducción al fic, prometo que el primer capítulo será un poco más extenso.


	2. El primer hogar, la raíz

_La familia es el comienzo y el final, ya que en una nacimos y con ella desearíamos morir._

Miraba con tal aprehensión aquel tapiz que daba la impresión de que pretendía aprenderlo de memoria. Ahí estaba todo de lo que ella podía sentirse orgullosa...aunque también algunos de los cuales, según le enseñaron, era correcto sentir repulsión tal como era el caso de una quemadura en el tapiz justo al lado de su tía Cassiopeia que simplemente rezaba "Marius"

—¿Cissy? —escuchó la voz de su hermana Andrómeda, mas realmente no le prestó atención, continuó mirando cada rama del árbol, mirando a su padres, a sus tíos, a ella misma y sus hermanas. Realmente se preguntaba cuánto más llegaría a extenderse aquel fructífero árbol—¡Narcissa!

—¡Por acá! —se resignó a responder la menor desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió dando paso a una joven de cabellos castaños y piel clara.

—¿Pero qué haces, Cissy?, mamá me ha pedido que te busque, quiere llegar a King Cross temprano, tú sabes que ella prefiere ir antes de que se llene de muggles —se sentó justo al lado de su hermana en la alfombra de color verde oscuro.

—Nada, en realidad —suspiró Narcissa—, sólo quería darle un último vistazo al tapiz antes de ir a Hogwarts.

—No te sientas melancólica, Cissy —le consoló su hermana acariciando su hermoso cabello rubio—. No es como si te fueras a ir para siempre, volveremos en navidad y en vacaciones de verano.

Narcissa le sonrío con desgana a su hermana, apreciando su interés por animarla, pero ella sentía sus raíces tan arraigadas a aquella casa y a su familia que sentía incertidumbre de lo que pudiese vivir en Hogwarts. Andrómeda suspiró.

—Cissy, no deberías aferrarte tanto a estas cuatro paredes...

—Ann tiene razón, Cissy —se escuchó una tercera voz y ambas hermanas giraron hacie el umbral de la puerta donde la mayor de las tres, Bellatrix se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta—. Después de todo, la casa la va a heredar la tía Walburga y sus _preciosos_ hijos varones —ambas hermanas pudieron percibir la sátira en las palabras de la mayor, Andrómeda trató de no dirigirle a Bellatrix una mirada de enojo pues su comentario honestamente no había ayudado al ánimo de Narcissa—. Bueno, eso da igual. Habrá que darnos prisa o es que quizá Cissa quiere tener que estar rodeada de Muggles y sangresucias.

Narcissa sintió como si Bella la hubiese abofeteado, frunció el entrecejo y sentenció:

—¡Por supuesto que no! —sólo consiguió que Bella soltara una fuerte carcajada llena de burla.

—Esa risa mal educada es sólo de mestizas sangresucias, Bellatrix —enfatizó una aspera voz desde la puerta, las tres hermanas miraron en el umbral a su elegante abuela Irma quien las miraba con arrogancia, ninguna de las tres perdió tiempo y formaron una fila mirando hacia el blanco derecho. La abuela Irma caminó hacia Bellatrix con ayuda de su fino bastón color café oscuro—. No quiero volver a escuchar esa repugnante risa viniendo de ti ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí...—respondió Bella sin ganas de hacerlo realmente, Narcissa vio como su abuela utilizó su bastón para empujar la barbilla de su hermana hacia arriba obligándola a encararle.

—Mirame cuando me estés hablando —sentenció firmemente, Bellatrix respiró profundo queriéndose llenar de paciencia.

—Sí...abuela Irma...

—Andrómeda, junta tus pies y colócate derecha —mandó de manera abrupta ignorando el esfuerzo que había juntado Bellatrix para conseguir su aprobación. Ann, sin chistar, obedeció. Cissy miró hacia sus propios pies asegurándose de que estuviesen perfectamente juntos, entonces sintió el bastón de su abuela bajo su barbilla empujándolo de igual manera que lo había hecho con su hermana.

Los ojos de su abuela, tan azules y profundos como los de ella, la miraban fijamente con una expresión seria y fría. Narcissa procuró mantenerle la mirada lo más seria posible demostrando que ella también sabía guardar la compostura ante alguien tan intimidante como Irma Black, lo cual pareció complacerla pues sonrío de manera satisfecha.

—Jamás mires hacia el suelo, Narcissa, una Black jamás agacha la cabeza a menos que sea para ver a la pestilente sangre muggle arrodillándose —Narcissa pudo escuchar una risa divertida ante la idea de muggles arrodillados por parte de Bella, al parecer a la abuela esta vez no le importó—. Eres una Black, las tres lo son, no se atrevan a hacer que me sienta avergonzada.

—Sí, abuela Irma —contestaron Narcissa y Andrómeda al unísono, acostumbradas al mismo sermón por parte de la abuela, Bellatrix ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la boca.

—Ahora pueden ir donde su madre. Las está esperando para acompañarlas a la estación —las tres se inclinaron de manera breve frente a su abuela en señal de respeto y caminaron a la salida en silencio—. Y, Narcissa —llamó a la más pequeña—, sé que lo valoras más que tus hermanas, Bellatix se interesa más por la pureza y Andrómeda no muestra muchas ganas de escuchar medidas extremas, pero ningún árbol sobrevive sin su raíz —comentó mirando con aprehensión el tapiz familiar—. Como todo árbol, debes respetar tu raíz, tu familia. No te quedes ahí niña, ve con tu madre y tus hermanas.

—Sí —asintió sintiéndose un poco confundida por las palabras de su abuela, dio otra reverencia breve y se marchó hacia la puerta principal.

~o~

_El lugar que amamos, ése es nuestro hogar; un hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones. _

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y su padre le revolvió juguetónamente el cabello deseándole suerte. Hicieron lo mismo con sus hermanas y las tres subieron una a una al tren. Aún era bastante temprano, tal y como mamá había querido, así que gran parte de los vagones se encontraban desocupados.

—Vengan por acá —les indicó Bella sujetando la mano de Ann quien al mismo tiempo sujetó la de Narcissa—. Los primeros lugares normalmente se llenan de la peste, quiero ir más al fondo —y sin detenerse a escuchar opiniones guió a sus dos hermanas hasta varios compartimientos al fondo, uno de ellos se abrió para dejar asomarse a un joven de cabello rubio y piel pálida.

—Vaya, las tres Black —comentó complacido—. Si me hicieran el honor de compartir el vagón conmigo y los Lestrange, el tren podría llenarse aunque fuera con un poco de clase.

Narcissa vio detenidamente al atractivo joven que las había invitado a compartir lugares. Lucius Malfoy, del mismo año que su hermana Andrómeda, un orgulloso sangre pura tal y como ellas.

—Queremos un vagón sólo para las tres, gracias Malfoy —contestó Bellatrix con suficiencia para después mirar hacia sus dos hermanas formulando alguna pesada broma—, aunque quizá Cissy acepte tu invitación. Mira que no te quita los ojos de encima.

Narcissa miró furiosa a Bellatrix, si algo detestaba de su hermana era su manera déspota de hablar. Jurando que si la abuela Irma estuviese ahí hubiera hecho que su bastón cobrara vida para darle una buena lección a Bella, quizá era por eso por lo que disfrutaba aún más molestarla lejos de casa, no había nadie que la molestara con reprimendas. Mostrando arrogancia, Cissy alzó la barbilla y miró fijamente hacia Malfoy.

—Claro que acepto tu invitación, nada me haría el viaje más ligero que estar en un vagón con gente de mi clase. Quizá Bella piensa diferente.

—Yo también acepto —se apresuró a contestar Andrómeda antes de que Bella pudiese responder a su hermana menor.

—Vale, no soy tan patética como para estar sola —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndo con diversión, al parecer encontró gracioso el comentario de Narcissa, lo que la hizo sentir más furiosa todavía.

Lucius sonrió triunfante y las dejó pasar. La primera fue Bella, quien sin ningún miramiento, se sentó justo al lado de Rodolphus Lestrange, un joven corpulento de claros ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, a la izquierda de este se encontraba un joven muy parecido sólo que más delgado y cabello más claro, Rebastan, del mismo año que Andrómeda y Lucius. Ann y Cissy se sentaron juntas justo en frente de su hermana en el mismo sillón que Lucius.

—¿Un buen verano, Black? ¿Sigues torturando a los muggles que viven cerca de tu casa? —preguntó Rodolphus buscando romper el hielo. Bellatrix bufó aburrida.

—Mi padre me ha advertido que no piensa seguir abogando por mí frente a sus contactos en el ministerio para ocultar mis _travesuras _—comentó presuntuosa—. Lo cual es una vil mentira, él no querría que se hiciera una cotilla acerca de su _querida _hija expulsada de Hogwarts.

Ambos Lestrange rieron y continuaron hablando con Bella acerca de su verano. Cissy notó a su hermana Andrómeda un poco incómoda jugando con sus manos buscando distraerse.

—¿Nerviosa, Narcissa? —escuchó la clara voz de Lucius hablándole, Cissy le miró de nuevo con una ligera pero coqueta arrogancia.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Soy una Black, una Slytherin sin necesidad de que el sombrero me toque. No hay nada de lo que deba sentirme nerviosa.

Malfoy sonrió complacido con la respuesta y Narcissa no tenía intenciones de lucirse indiferente con él.

Sintió cuando el tren comenzaba su marcha, sin detenerse a pensarlo se asomó por la ventana. Naturalmente sus padres ya se habían marchado, pero podía ver muchos otros adultos agitando las manos hacia las distintas ventanas de los vagones. Por un momento se preguntó cuántas de esas personas eran de verdad dignas de siquiera poder mirar tan majestuoso tren.

Mientras más avanzaba el tren más lejos de Grimmauld Place podía sentirse pero, por alguna razón que aún no podía explicarse, no se sentía tan mal como lo había imaginado. No se sentía desprotegida ni asustada. Sin saber por qué, se sentía a salvo. Miró de nuevo hacia Lucius para volver a sonreírle. No, definitivamente, no tenía miedo.

~o~

_No pierdas el tiempo buscando tu destino, él está a punto de encontrarte._

—Black, Narcissa —sentenció la bruja que hacía menos de un momento se había presentado como la profesora McGonagall. Narcissa sintió todas las miradas posadas en ella, más lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda le hizo sentirse orgullosa, era bueno que todos se dieran cuenta que ella era una Black, que era sangre pura y, de todos lo que pudiesen ser sorteados esa noche, ella era sin duda la mejor adquisición que pudiese esperar Hogwarts.

Alzó la barbilla y miró al frente con arrogancia, caminó elegantemente hasta la vieja silla de madera y se sentó con gracia, tal como su madre y la abuela Irma le habían enseñado, sintió el sombrero encima de su cabeza y esperó.

—_Astuta, arrogante, tienes ambiciones, más no las de poder como normalmente puedo ver, sino una ambición que compete más a tu hogar, a tu familia. Ambicionas una familia llena de prestigio y respeto. Con una unión que quieres sea inquebrantable_ —comenzó a escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza —_Sin duda, eres un ser capaz de sentir amor, te hará valiente ya lo verás. Más no ahora, aún no has sentido amor tan fuerte, tu hogar no es con los leones_._..así que irás a _¡Slytherin! —gritando lo último, los aplausos de la mesa de los Slytherin estallaron de inmediato y Narcissa bajó de la silla con la misma gracia con la que se había sentado, entonces caminó firme y decidida junto a sus hermanas.

Sentándose justo al lado de Andrómeda sintió la mano de esta estrechar la suya con cariño. Cissy sonrió ante el gesto sintiendo las palabras del sombrero rondando por su cabeza ¿Sentir un amor que la haría valiente? ¿A qué se referiría el sombrero con éso? Ella amaba, claro que sí, amaba a su familia, a su hogar y su equilibrio, ella no conocía amor más grande. No podía imaginarse amor más grande pero, ¿acaso sólo ella lo sentía? ¿Qué había de Ann y Bella? Sentir la mano de Ann junto a la suya le confirmó que al menos ella sí podía sentirlo, más aún no podía entender. Miró hacia Lucius quien susurró un quieto "felicidades" por haber quedado en la mejor casa. La mirada de Malfoy llena de suficiencia le hizo reflexionar en el "aún no has sentido amor tan fuerte" que había recitado el sombrero dentro de su cabeza llegando así a la conclusión de que era mejor no darle más vueltas, esa noche definitivamente no encontraría ninguna respuesta. _Aún no..._

_Jamás ignores las ideas extrañas...pues en ellas se encuentra la semilla de tu destino._

**Continuará. **


	3. Los cinco primos, los cinco frutos P1

**Los cinco primos, los cinco frutos. Parte 1**

_**Cinco dedos son hermanos, mas nunca iguales.**_

_Tener una hermana mayor nos permite seguir siendo un poco niñas siempre._

En su camino de regreso a la sala de común de Slytherin los pasillos ligeramente humedecidos de la mazmorra comenzaban a llenarse de chicos que entraban y salían de sus clases, para una joven como ella sinceramente era fastidioso tener que caminar entre tanta gente sin tener idea de quién merecía codearse con ella por ese pasillo y quién no. Desde su primer día de clases, Narcissa Black se había encargado de demostrar que, al igual que sus hermanas, nada ni nadie podía meterse con ella, que su voluntad era ley y nadie podía culparla por eso, pues de esa manera estaba acostumbrada. Y desde ese día hasta ese momento, teniendo trece años, siendo una de las jóvenes más pretendidas y hermosas del colegio dejaba claro una vez más que las Black eran diferentes, eran de la más grande élite. Ella lo sabía, el espejo se lo recordaba siempre que le miraba.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe cuando, sin darse cuenta, se golpeó con la espalda de una chica varios centímetros más grande que ella, con un largo cabello negro que contrastaba con la cabellera rubia de Narcissa, la chica volteó de inmediato con un rostro disgustado que de inmediato se disipó y en su lugar se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Deja de pensar tanto en ti y mira bien por dónde caminas, Cissy—comentó Bellatrix, quien ahora de diecisiete años lucía más hermosa, elegante y amenazadora que nunca. Cissy arrugó la nariz demostrando que el comentario de su hermana no le había hecho la menor gracia, gesto que Bella ignoró sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No es mi culpa que no se pueda pasar por aquí —se defendió Narcissa—. Quiero llegar a la sala común a descansar un rato antes de mi próxima clase.

—Vamos entonces —se ofreció Bella de manera sorpresiva para Cissy, dirigió su mirada hacia Rodolphus quien junto a otros Slytherin la esperaban—, nos vemos en un rato —les dijo sonriendo entusiasmada para después tomar de la mano de su hermana menor y emprender el camino hacia la sala común.

—¿Por qué de tan buen humor, Bella? —preguntó Narcissa sintiendo como su hermana casi la arrastraba hasta el final del pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común. Bellatrix dijo la contraseña de tal manera que Narcissa palideció por la emoción con la que su hermana exclamó _«Sangre Pura»._ Al tener acceso a la sala, y sin soltarle de la mano, su hermana mayor la acercó al fuego de la chimenea—. ¿Bella?

—Las cosas van a tomar el rumbo que siempre han debido tener, Cissy—comentó Bella volteando de pronto para mirar fijamente a su hermana—. Te juro que voy a luchar para que ni tú ni ningún otro mago o bruja digno de serlo vuelva a codearse innecesariamente con la asquerosa peste muggle. Te lo juro, Cissy.

Narcissa no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al escuchar las palabras de Bellatrix, no podía recordar otro momento en el que la pelinegra hubiese mostrado tanto entusiasmo como en aquel juramento. La mirada de Bella era profunda, algunos pensarían que hasta perdida, una que Narcissa muy difícilmente pudiese olvidar.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas, Bella… —masculló Cissy no muy convencida de sus palabras, Bella sonrío de tal manera que se pareció más que nunca a Andrómeda, comprensiva e inclusive tierna, lo cual era desconcertante recordando el hecho que era Bellatrix y no Ann.

—Lo entenderás pronto, Cissy—murmuró Bella con calma al tiempo que acercó una de sus blancas manos hasta los rubios cabellos de su hermana para comenzar a juguetear con un mechón entre sus dedos—, voy a proteger todo aquello que amas —Cissy sintió un escalofrío cuando su hermana colocó el mechón rubio con el que jugueteaba detrás de su oreja para después abrazarla fuertemente.

Al utilizar la palabra "amor" Bella realmente había tomado por sorpresa a su hermana, era una palabra en la que había decidido no pensar desde aquella noche en la que el sombrero la seleccionó para Slytherin.

«_Sin duda, eres un ser capaz de sentir amor, te hará valiente ya lo verás...»_

Cissy abrazó con recelo a su hermana, estrujándolacon fuerza asegurándose de que no se alejara, de que no la dejara sola. Y por un breve momento, Narcissa sintió miedo.

~o~

_Como las ramas de un árbol, crecemos en distintas direcciones pero nuestra raíz continúa siendo una sola. Así, la vida de cada una será siempre una parte esencial de la de la otra._

—¿Ann? —preguntó Cissy con timidez a su hermana quien, concentrada en lo que hacía, escribía ávidamente en un pergamino sobre una de las mesas de la sala común. Andrómeda levantó la mirada soltando el pergamino para que éste se enrollara de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada importante —respondió Ann con una sonrisa que a Narcissa le recordó la que Bellatix le había dado unas horas atrás—, ¿Te encuentras bien, Cissy? —preguntó notando el cambio de semblante en su hermana—. Anímate, mañana es el último día antes de ir a casa a pasar navidad.

—Ann —comenzó dudosa—. ¿Tú…has escuchado a Bella últimamente?

—¿Escuchar en qué sentido? —preguntó Ann con un tono de ligera diversión—, quiero decir, no estoy sorda Cissa.

—Sobre lo que dice acerca de nosotros y los sangresucias, y no me refiero a lo que se nos ha dicho siempre —se adelantó a cualquier replica de su hermana—. Jamás la había visto tan emocionada ante la idea de eliminar a los hijos de muggles, inclusive en su mirada se puede notar cierta…

—_Locura_ —complementó Ann más para ella que para Cissy.

—Determinación —dijo Cissy recuperando la palabra. Ann la miró dudosa.

—Bueno, honestamente… ¡No sé qué pensar! Bella y esos sociópatas Lestrange, Malfoy y compañía están llevando la situación a extremos que no son necesarios.

—¿Qué no son necesarios? —preguntó Narcissa más confundida que ofendida—. Ann, los hijos de muggles no merecen estudiar la magia, sólo se roban lo que por derecho nos pertenece —comenzó procurando recordar cada palabra que sus padres le habían enseñado—. ¡Su sangre es sucia!

—Hace un par de días vi como tu _platónico_ Malfoy hizo sangrar a causa de una broma a un hijo de muggles de nuestro curso…a un Hufflepuff… —le encaró Andrómeda dudando al final si fue correcto mencionar la casa del chico o no—. Cissa, su sangre era roja, como la nuestra, no había nada parecido a la suciedad. No son tan diferentes a nosotros. A veces pienso que familias como la nuestra se equivocan con ellos…

—¡Andrómeda, escúchate por favor! —sentenció Narcissa alzando la mirada con suficiencia con un tono severo muy similar al de su madre y su abuela Irma—. Si en casa llegaran a escuchar tan solo la mitad de lo que me has dicho… —Narcissa enmudeció de golpe y nuevamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El silencio que las rodeó era sombrío, Narcissa no se atrevía si quiera a imaginar qué hubiese sucedido si Andrómeda espetase todo aquello en Grimmauld Place. Andrómeda se relajó levemente.

—No te asustes, Narcissa, por favor —susurró Andrómeda buscando que ambas recobraran la calma—. Sé a la perfección lo que nos han enseñado: somos brujas de sangre Black, puramente mágica, sé que nos han enseñado lo que es correcto…y lo que es despreciable...

—No deberías entonces hablar así —decretó Narcissa sin relajar la mirada.

—Entiende que sólo estoy confundida —Andrómeda retomó la palabra y dedicó una fugaz mirada al pergamino, ahora enrollado, en el que escribía unos segundos atrás—. Es difícil mantener un equilibrio sin permitir que te afecte todo lo que miras a tu alrededor. El chico de Hufflepuff sangrando por culpa de Lucius, la humillación que sufren ese chico junto a otros hijos de muggles, las eternas palabras en casa por parte de los mayores y ahora la mirada excéntrica que proyecta Bellatrix cuando habla de eliminar todo lo que considera que debe eliminarse. Me aterran, Cissa, me siento atrapada.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose una a la otra sin decirse una sola palabra. El fuego de la chimenea, que comenzaba a extinguirse, provocaba que el intenso verde del agua del lago dominara el ambiente tornándolo sombrío. A través de aquella luz, Narcissa podía notar la mirada firme e inalterable de su hermana. Por un segundo había olvidado que Andrómeda también era una Black, orgullosa y solemne, y siendo honesta consigo misma el recordarlo le daba tranquilidad.

—Yo también, Ann —murmuró Narcissa sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermana—. Yo también estoy aterrada.

Vio como su hermana se acercó hasta ella con decisión para abrazarla con tal fuerza que a Narcissa le recordó la manera en la que ella había abrazado a Bellatrix. Con temor de que se le escapara como agua entre los dedos.

Sí, Narcissa también estaba aterrada, pero no porque le fuera difícil mantener su equilibrio, sino porque temía que los al parecer distintos caminos que pretendían forjar sus hermanas dañaran todo aquello que Narcissa valoraba.

Abrazó a su hermana lenta y torpemente, enredando entre sus dedos el rizado cabello castaño de Ann, como si pretendiera mantener en su memoria la sensación que le provocaba su suavidad. Teniendo la absurda duda en su cabeza de cuánto tiempo más podría abrazar así a su hermana.

_El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor._

~o~

A la llegada a King Cross, en un rincón alejado del resto, a Narcissa y sus hermanas las esperaban sus abuelos, Pollux e Irma, ambos con un porte serio y firme. Detrás del abuelo, Cissy divisó a sus primos Sirius quien no lucía muy contento por esperar a sus primas, y Regulus que no dejaba de mirar con asombro el expreso de Hogwarts.

Al ver a sus nietas, el abuelo dibujó una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a Ann y Cissy sujetando las manos de ambas.

—Bienvenidas, hijas —las saludó el abuelo, soltando su mano de la de Ann para colocarla sobre el hombro de Bella. Giró su mirada hacia sus nietos y, con un ademán de la mano, les indicó que lo siguieran por el equipaje de sus primas. Regulus se apresuró a seguir a su abuelo mientras que Sirius pasó a regañadientes entre Cissy y Andrómeda.

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres? —preguntó Narcissa con una total inocencia, mas pudo sentir sobre ella una mirada endurecida por parte de su hermana Bellatrix, como si hubiese deseado que jamás preguntase eso.

—Ya te enterarás más tarde, Narcissa —contestó la abuela Irma sin tribulaciones—. Se hablará de eso antes de la cena. Quiero que estén presentes Orión, Walburga y sus hijos.

—No entiendo por qué el par de mocosos tienen que estar presentes, a ellos no les incumbe… —espetó Bellatrix con frustración.

— A tus primos, Sirius y Regulus, les incumben todos los sucesos que vayan a darse en la familia —retomó la abuela Irma con firmeza dejando más que claro que reprobaba por completo el comentario de Bella—, son los únicos varones de esta generación. La responsabilidad que ellos cargan al mantener el apellido son más que cualquier responsabilidad que estés por tomar tú, Bellatrix.

Narcissa pudo darse cuenta de la mirada llena de rencor que Bellatrix le dedicaba a su abuela, más la solidez de esta última demostraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Que su palabra era ley y más valía no atreverse a contradecirle. La abuela Irma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del andén.

Narcissa debía reconocer que, a pesar de la profunda admiración que le tenía al temple de su abuela, ella también aborrecía el aparente favoritismo que se tenía con sus primos sólo por ser varones. Mas si había algo que Narcissa odiase más que eso era el hecho de que Sirius parecía no importarle eso en lo más mínimo, siendo un completo ingrato con toda la familia. A veces quería confiar en que Sirius sería un buen heredo del apellido Black, pero esas veces realmente eran muy pocas.

Y, como si le hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Sirius pasó a su lado empujando el carrito con el baúl de Andrómeda sin detenerse siendo seguido muy de cerca por Regulus y el abuelo quienes llevaban el baúl de Bella y el suyo respectivamente. Bellatrix siguió el mismo camino que su abuela hacia la salida, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante de furia profundo. Cissy decidió apresurarse para que no la dejasen atrás.

—Mamá y Papá están en Irlanda —le susurró Andrómeda caminando justo a su derecha—. Se lo dijeron a Bella en una carta.

—¿Irlanda? —preguntó Cissy sin entender—. ¿Y porqué eso enfurece tanto a Bella?

—Bella no quiso decirme —confesó Ann con decepción—, pero sus compañeras de habitación me cantaron que rompió varios objetos con furia la última noche en el castillo.

—Será mejor que apresuren el paso, par de tontas —les espetó Bella volteando hacia sus hermanas mirándolas con irritación. Ann tomó la mano de su hermana menor y caminó con más prontitud para alcanzar a sus primos.

~o~

_Que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer a alguien que ya ha decidido cuál debe ser su destino._

El silencio en la mesa era casi lúgubre cuando Narcissa bajó las escaleras acompañada de sus hermanas, en la mesa se encontraban ya sus abuelos, tíos y primos. La abuela Irma las miró esperando a que tomaran asiento y así lo hicieron, en completo silencio.

—Como ya lo han notado —comenzó la abuela Irma justo cuando la última de las tres tomó asiento—. Cygnus y Druella se encuentran ausentes. Y esto es debido a que se han marchado a Irlanda a entablar unas importantes pláticas con los Lestrange. El tema principal son Rodolphus y Bellatrix, quienes están por graduarse.

Narcissa abrió los ojos con asombro, no hacía falta ser muy listo para entender hacia dónde se dirigía la explicación de la abuela Irma. Sus padres planeaban casarla con el hijo mayor de los Lestrange. Dirigió su mirada hacia Bellatrix que se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa junto a Sirius, quien jugueteaba con la servilleta de tela notablemente aburrido. Bella no lucía nada contenta con aquel plan, más bien lucía profundamente frustrada.

—¿Qué es lo que se espera de mí? —soltó Bellatrix con resentimiento—. Mis padres debieron preguntarme primero. Rodolphus y yo tenemos otros planes, pero nada tienen que ver con casarnos.

—El deber es deber, así se ha decidido, Bellatrix —respondió el abuelo Pollux sin cambiar su semblante prepotente—. Sé a qué planes te refieres, como si no conociera a los Lestrange, pero se espera de ti que cumplas tu rol como mujer. Y eso harás.

Bellatrix relajó levemente la quijada, el abuelo Pollux entendía de lo que hablaba Bella pero Cissy honestamente no entendía, se preguntó entonces si tenía que ver con aquel antiguo entusiasmo que mostró su hermana en la sala común de Slytherin…

—Bueno, madre, creo que siempre ha sido un secreto a voces. Cygnus y Druella hacen lo que debe hacerse —complementó la tía Walburga con un aire pretencioso—. Deben casar a sus tres hijas cuando sea el momento de cada una —una vez dicho esto miró a Narcissa y después a Andrómeda con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Justo como lo mencionas, Walburga, ese ha sido otro tema que seguramente se hablará con los Lestrange —continuó la abuela Irma dirigiendo su mirada a Andrómeda—.El menor de la familia Lestrange es de tu edad, no me equivoco —no fue una pregunta sino una segura afirmación. Andrómeda asintió con rigidez.

—No, abuela Irma, no se equivoca…

—Pues, a no ser de que tengas otro candidato igualmente digno, querida —continuó tía Walburga—. Tus padres podrían arreglar tu matrimonio con el hermano menor de Rodolphus.

—Creo que es muy pronto para hablar sobre un matrimonio, tía Walburga —murmuró Andrómeda notablemente incómoda.

—El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que te imaginas, Andrómeda —comentó el tío Orión con sabiduría—, nunca es demasiado pronto.

—Ann no quiere ni pensar en casarse con ése tipo, lo mismo Bella, se les nota en la cara —comentó Sirius con desfachatez, su madre le dirigió una mirada furiosa que el chico tomó como un divertido reto. Su pequeño hermano sujetó sus cubiertos, nervioso, buscando distraerse en algo.

—No permitiré en mis nietas las absurdas ideas liberales que tomó la insolente de Cassiopeia —retomó la palabra la abuela Irma ignorando el comentario de Sirius—. Como lo ha dicho tu tía, Andrómeda, a no ser que tengas en tu cabeza otro candidato digno de nuestra familia, tus padres lo harán debidamente por ti.

Andrómeda se movió, incómoda, en su lugar y asintió nuevamente. Decidió no ver a directamente a nadie en la mesa y concentró sus profundos ojos verdes en el cuenco de porcelana vacío que esperaba frente a ella. Narcissa se preguntó en ese momento si ella era la única de sus hermanas que de verdad le entusiasmaba casarse algún día. Quizá tanto Bella como Ann esperaban ser un alma libre como lo era la tía abuela Cassiopeia…

—La familia Lestrange pasará navidad aquí, los elfos se encargarán de todo —continuó la abuela Irma—. Los prometidos se casarán en verano, una vez que se gradúen de Hogwarts.

—Perfecto, entonces —canturreó la tía Walburga juntando sus manos con entusiasmo—. Si no hay otra cosa que quieras mencionar, madre, me parece prudente iniciar con la comida.

La abuela Irma asintió levemente y tía Walburga llamó tranquilamente a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, quien llegó de inmediato y reverenció a todos en la mesa anunciando que comenzaría a servir el primer plato.

Mientras el elfo iniciaba su labor, Narcissa miró a todos en la mesa, por un momento pasó por su cabeza que el entusiasmo de Bella en Hogwarts podía deberse a su próximo matrimonio, mas así como esa idea había llegado a su cabeza se esfumó, el rostro de Bella en la mesa mientras la abuela Irma anunciaba la decisión familiar le comprobaba que ese no era el motivo que tanto emocionaba a su hermana ¿Cuál era ese motivo que, aparentemente, sólo el abuelo Pollux comprendía e incluso aprobaba? Y por otro lado estaba Andrómeda, quien tampoco se mostró contenta cuando se insinuó que también se planeaba su compromiso, además Cissy recordaba lo que Ann le había dicho la última noche que pasaron en Hogwarts: las ideas dentro de la cabeza de Bellatrix la aterraban, también estaba ese pergamino que escribía esa misma noche, no era ninguna tarea. Era una carta, de eso estaba segura pero ¿Para quién? Cissy arrugó la nariz con enojo, le molestaba considerablemente no entender qué pasaba con sus hermanas mayores.

_Ni aun permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **He decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes puesto quiero marcar una diferencia entre cómo percibe Narcissa, en primer lugar, a sus hermanas y después cómo ve ella a sus primos. En quienes me concentraré en el próximo capítulo.

Decidí hacerlo así para que ustedes, mis apreciados lectores, puedan digerir junto a Cissy los cambios que se están comenzando presentar en Bellatrix y Andrómeda hasta convertirse en polos totalmente opuestos y la pobre hermana menor en medio de la tempestad. Narcissa, obviamente, también presentará una evolución como personaje bastante importante, pero primero debe asimilar lo que sucede a su alrededor y comprender que en cualquier momento la bomba explotará.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, son mi único y más valioso pago por cada uno de mis escritos. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que espero publicar cuanto antes. Un saludo. Kao no nai tsuki.


	4. Los cinco primos, los cinco frutos P2

**Los cinco primos, los cinco frutos. Parte 2**

_**Cinco dedos son hermanos, mas nunca iguales.**_

_Ni aun permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino._

Aquella cena de navidad fue una de las más elegantes en las que Narcissa pudo recordar haber asistido, los elfos iban de un lado a otro con charolas repletas de bocadillos y copas finamente servidas de vino élfico. Ella podía sentirse en un sueño, no sólo los Lestrange estaban invitados, muchas familias mágicas se encontraban reunidas para presenciar el compromiso de la mayor de los Black y, ¿por qué no?, para conocer un poco más al resto de los primos que continuaban sin compromiso. Andrómeda siendo prioridad.

—¿Ese es Abraxas Malfoy? —le preguntó a su hermana Ann quien miraba con aburrimiento a los adultos hablar sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Ann miró hacia la dirección que su hermana menor señalada y observó al hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, quien no paraba de hablar con el abuelo Pollux mientras se apresuraba una copa de vino a su boca.

—Sí, es él —respondió con desgana—. Lucius no deja de presumir que es su padre —Narcissa se tensó al escuchar la respuesta de Ann, eso quería decir que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en la lujosa fiesta que su abuela Irma había organizado—. Lucius está con Rebastan, Crabbe y Goyle en el otro salón —se adelantó Ann a cualquier pregunta de Narcissa—. Me ofrecería a acompañarte pero no tengo humor para hablar con los amiguitos de tu platónico.

—No, ya iré con ellos después, la abuela Irma me ha pedido que busque a Sirius y Regulus.

—Dónde encuentres a Sirius seguro encontrarás a Reg —respondió Ann dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo sé, lo más seguro es que estén escondidos en la habitación de Sirius, me apresuraré a encontrarlos, no me interesa ser la niñera de ese par el resto de la noche…

—Cissy —la interrumpió Ann sin apartar su mirada aburrida de los adultos que no dejaban de parlotear en el salón principal—. Con todo el teatro que ha montado la abuela Irma para anunciar el compromiso de Bella no tendremos tiempo para intercambiar los regalos con el resto de la familia.

—Bueno, eso podríamos hacerlo mañana temprano —replicó Narcissa.

—Tengo una mejor idea —contestó Andrómeda poniéndose de pie—. Iré por el regalo que te he comprado y te esperaré en el salón del tapiz. Ahí no hay nadie —le indicó subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación pero antes de perderse de la vista de su hermana dijo—: Si quieres tú también puedes llevar tu regalo.

Vio a su hermana subir las escaleras hasta que se dio cuenta que ella también debía subirlas hacia la habitación de Sirius así que se puso en marcha hasta el cuarto piso de la mansión en busca de sus primos. Caminó hasta la puerta que rezaba "Sirius" y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Cissy —le saludó Reg sentado en la orilla de la cama de su hermano mientras este se encontraba acostando mirando hacia el techo.

—La abuela Irma me ha pedido que los busque, así que será mejor que bajen —respondió Narcissa centrando toda su atención al menor de sus primos.

—No vamos a bajar —replicó Sirius sin apartar su mirada del techo—. No tenemos ganas de ver a todos esos adultos cacareando cosas tan aburridas. Aunque la cara de Bella valdría la pena.

—Regulus —continuó Narcissa ignorando por completo a Sirius—. Debemos estar todos pendientes en el anuncio oficial del compromiso. Es primordial para la familia que la rama masculina esté presente.

Regulus pareció titubear unos segundos más finalmente se levantó de la cama pero entonces su hermano se sentó en esta y sentenció:

—Espera, Reg —le detuvo sujetando uno de sus brazos—. No tenemos por qué ir, no es nuestro compromiso. No iremos.

—Si tú quieres quedarte aquí encerrado, no es mi asunto, Sirius —replicó Narcissa comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de su primo—. Pero no contagies a Regulus tus ideas absurdas de rebeldía. Quiero creer que en él esta familia aún tiene esperanzas.

—¿Estás diciendo que en mí no hay esperanzas? —preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que algo estamos pagando en esta familia para tener semejante heredero como condena —le retó Narcissa—. Si te interesaras más en todo lo que va a ser tuyo, en todo nuestro legado, pero no, eres un ingrato con los abuelos. Y no soporto que la abuela Irma no se atreva a reprimirte como lo hace normalmente con mis hermanas y conmigo sólo por ser un varón.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada y se puso también de pie, mas Narcissa sabía sostener esa mirada tan común en su familia por lo que no se movió ni un segundo de su lugar cuando vio a su primo acercándose a ella.

—Tú eres igual que todos los adultos ¿Verdad, Cissy? No soportas la idea de que soy yo el heredero de todos los Black, soy yo la próxima cabeza de esta familia. No Bella, ni Reg, ni Ann, ni mucho menos tú —le espetó Sirius con sarna, como si fuese un perro defendiendo su territorio—. Y lo primero que haré cuando tenga lo que me pertenece será prohibirles la entrada a todos: a mis padres, a los tuyos, a Bellatrix y a ti. Te vas a quedar sin tu preciado Grimmauld Place y sólo tendrás con un apellido que para entonces no valdrá nada.

—¡Sirius! —le detuvo Regulus con un grito que demostraba miedo de las palabras de su hermano mayor ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de esa edad tuviese tantos pensamientos tan llenos de rencor?

Cissy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero no permitió que Sirius se diera cuenta, se quedó quieta en su lugar mirándolo con desprecio. Sirius miró a su hermano solo unos segundos antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación de una vez. Cuando escuchó el portazo Cissy pudo por fin relajar los hombros.

—No le digas a los abuelos —pidió Regulus con apenas un hilo de voz—. Cuando está enojado dice cosas sin pensar.

—Ha dicho cosas que yo ni en mis peores arrebatos de humor soy capaz de pensar ¿Es que no lo has escuchado? —preguntó Cissy con horror, su primo no se atrevió a contestarle así que prosiguió—. No le he mentido a Sirius, si estuviese en mis manos elegir un heredero no dudaría ni un instante en dejarte todo a ti.

—Si la abuela Irma te escuchase, te daría una buena reprimenda —le advirtió Regulus.

—Si la abuela hubiese escuchado lo que yo acabo de oír de la boca de Sirius, el rostro de ese mal agradecido ya estuviese más que borrado de nuestro tapiz —escupió Narcissa demostrando su frustración ante la actitud de su primo, vio a Reg estremecerse de sólo pensarlo.

—Iré a buscar a Sirius, te prometo que lo convenceré de que asista a la cena —dijo Regulus cerrando aquella incómoda conversación, caminó en dirección a la puerta en silencio y miró a su prima por última vez antes de salir—. Tú también hablas sin pensar cuando estás molesta, Cissy, no creo que pudieses soportar la idea de que un miembro de la familia fuese expulsado. Ni siquiera tratándose de Sirius.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Narcissa cruzando sus brazos fingiendo indiferencia.

—Eres como la abuela, el amor a nuestra familia lo llevas en los huesos, amas demasiado el equilibrio de tu hogar —asegurando esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Cissy sola.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron un vuelco en su pecho, Regulus era el menor pero sin duda era más sensato que todos juntos. El mediador de los cinco, siempre buscando la forma de evitar riñas, aunque eso significara sacrificarse él mismo ¿Por qué Sirius era totalmente lo contrario? Siempre buscando problemas en los cuales meterse, creando disgustos que la abuela Irma pasaba por alto. No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Aún faltaban dos años para que Sirius entrase a Hogwarts, esperando que para entonces las cosas cambiaran…o al menos no empeoraran.

~o~

_Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir._

~o~

Corrió escaleras abajo con una pequeña caja entre sus manos, después de la discusión tan fuerte con Sirius el mal humor le había amargado la noche, pero entonces recordó que su hermana Andrómeda la esperaba en el salón del tapiz y eso le hizo recobrar un poco el ánimo así que corrió a su habitación y cogió la pequeña caja que rezaba "para: Andrómeda" en una pequeña tarjeta.

—Narcissa —se escuchó nombrar por una voz que le estremeció, giró la vista hacia donde había venido la voz y sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos grises que la miraban con congoja justo a un lado del pie de las escaleras.

—Lucius… —susurró ella un poco apenada.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, niña? No te había visto en toda la noche —preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que llevó su mano derecha hasta el blanco mentón de Narcissa, ella hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad, no sabía si le gustaba la idea de que Lucius la viera como una niña—. Cuando llegamos a King Cross no pude despedirme de ti.

—Me disculpo por eso, la verdad es que mis abuelos llegaron temprano ese día y mi abuela Irma no quería quedarse mucho tiempo ahí —respondió con las mejillas ardiendo debido al toque de la mano de Lucius en su barbilla, él retiró su mano y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible, lleno de gente indeseable ahí nadie puede culpar a la señora Black —aprobó con elocuencia—. Mas en fin, ¿a dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa?

Antes de que Narcissa pudiese contestar escuchó pasos que bajan la escalera así que su mirada se distrajo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius quién la miró con furia y siguió su camino seguido por Regulus quién le sonrió un poco apenado.

—Tu primo no es muy amigable, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lucius al notar la mirada de Sirius.

—Es sólo un niño grosero —espetó Cissy lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sirius la escuchara, el gesto de Regulus de evitar que su hermano regresara a retarla fue para CIssy el comprobante de que había surtido efecto.

—Me doy cuenta —corroboró Lucius dibujando una sonrisa burlona al notar la tensión de Sirius que se alejaba a pasos fuertes hacia el comedor.

—Andrómeda me está esperando en una de las habitaciones —cambió Narcissa de tema de manera abrupta, no deseaba que su primo Sirius fuese también un tema principal en sus conversaciones con Lucius—. Debo ir con ella antes de que el brindis empiece.

—A las hermanas Black les gusta esconderse de mí, a ella tampoco la he visto, Rebastan la estuvo buscando hace un rato pero se rindió —contestó Lucius regresando su mirada hacia los ojos de Narcissa—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla?

—Lo siento —contestó ella verdaderamente apenada—. Ann quiere hablar conmigo en privado.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, Lucius Malfoy quería acompañarla y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que negarse mas por la sonrisa que este le regaló pudo comprender que no estaba ofendido o molesto.

—Ya la saludaré en el comedor en un rato más —le confortó sin borrar esa galante sonrisa—. También te veré a ti ahí, así que no me molesta.

Cissy sonrío sintiendo sus mejillas estallar, le escuchó susurrar un "te veo en un rato" seguido por una reverencia y se alejó por el mismo pasillo que habían recurrido Sirius y Regulus minutos atrás. Ella se quedó de pie en su lugar petrificada por aquel gesto de Lucius pero pronto recobró el sentido y corrió en la dirección opuesta a la que Malfoy había tomado.

Abrió la puerta del salón con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la cerró tras de sí. La luz de las velas que iluminaban el tapiz ardían en paz. Ella observó el tapiz con aprehensión, había dedicado tantos veranos a contemplar aquel preciado tesoro que había aprendido cada ubicación, cada rama, de memoria. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio el nombre de Sirius mirándola con desaire pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en las palabras de sus primos.

**_"Soy yo la próxima cabeza de esta familia. No Bella, ni Reg, ni Ann, ni mucho menos tú…"_**

¿Es que eso era justo? ¿De verdad Sirius los odiaba tanto como para pensar en prohibirles la entrada a su hogar cuando fuera su turno de liderar a la familia? Este era su hogar, ella no podía perderlo a manos de alguien tan indeseable como Sirius.

**_"No creo que pudieses soportar la idea de que un miembro de la familia fuese expulsado. Ni siquiera tratándose de Sirius."_**

—Llegas tarde —canturreó una voz sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, Cissy giró sobre sus talones y vio a Andrómeda sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa del té sobre la cuál descansaba una caja de madera decorada con un moño color azul.

—Perdí mucho tiempo peleando con Sirius —se defendió inflando sus mejillas y arrugando la nariz. Ann dibujó una sonrisa de lado demostrando su diversión, de seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo fuerte que había sido la discusión

—No deberías de seguirle el juego a Sirius, tiene un carácter bastante explosivo pero es un buen chico.

—No lo es —corrigió Cissy, Ann ladeó la cabeza y la miró confundida pero un segundo después volvió a sonreír.

—Ya va, hermanita, deja de hacer novillos —le sugirió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la caja de madera de la mesa para el té, Cissy se ruborizó al comparar el tamaño de ambos regalos, el suyo era una caja pequeña mientras que la de Ann era más grande, pero al parecer Andrómeda no le tomó importancia—, tú abrirás primero el tuyo —le advirtió al tiempo que intercambiaron ambas cajas entre sus manos.

Narcissa vio la caja de madera entre sus manos, sólo estaba decorada con el moño azul que deshizo de un tirón. Era una caja con detalles en dorado y verde musgo, combinaba con los demás adornos de la casa, giró la caja para observar su parte trasera, había una pequeña llave a la que debía de darse vueltas. Era una caja de música.

—¿Le darás cuerda, o no? —preguntó Ann sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Cissy aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y giró la llave cuatro veces, entonces una melódica entonación comenzó a sonar desde la caja que se empezó a abrir poco a poco mostrando en su interior un frondoso bosque que despedía destellos dorados, de este brotó con graciosa elegancia una mujer diminuta de largo cabello que cambiaba de colores y danzaba al son que marcaba la música. La mujer no llevaba ropas encima, las partes privadas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por tatuajes que asemejaban las ramas de un árbol y brillaban como el oro. La pequeña pieza observó a Cissy y la reverenció con gracia para inmediatamente después regresar a su enigmático bosque. Segundos después la caja se cerró y tomó su forma original.

—Es hermosa —susurró Narcissa encantada con su precioso regalo.

—Es una réplica exacta de las ninfas del bosque, o eso me dijo la bruja que me vendió la caja —divagó Andrómeda contenta por la reacción de su hermana menor.

—Es preciosa, Ann, muchas gracias —agradeció abrazando con cariño su nueva caja de música—. Es tu turno, abre tu regalo.

Andrómeda sujetó en su mano derecha la cajita blanca decorada y retiró los listones de colores con sumo cuidado. Abrió la caja y de ella sacó una pequeña cúpula de cristal en la que dormía un dragón en miniatura, precioso de color negro y escamas rugosas. Los ojos de Ann se iluminaron al ver la pequeña bestia durmiendo tranquilamente.

—¡Un hebrido negro! —exclamó Ann con emoción provocando que el dragón en miniatura abriera abruptamente los ojos, de un intenso púrpura, y extendiera sus alas tan parecidas a las de un murciélago.

—Los dragones de juguete se están vendiendo muy bien últimamente por ser tan graciosos, pensé que podría gustarte si después de todo amas ese libro tan viejo sobre ellos que te regaló el tío Aphard —respondió Narcissa encogiéndose de hombros. Ann miraba maravillada su pequeño dragón que la miraba con indiferencia, parecía a gusto en su pequeña cúpula de cristal. Ver a su hermana tan contenta le quitó de encima cualquier trago amargo que su primo le hubiese hecho pasar, esa iba a ser una noche extraordinaria y la sonrisa de Andrómeda lo valía.

Ambas hermanas dejaron sobre la mesa sus respectivos regalos y se abrazaron con fuerza. Narcissa por un momento pensó que Ann la abrazaba como aquella última vez en Hogwarts, asustada de que se le fuera a escapar como agua entre las manos, y ella misma por un momento lo sintió así. Recordó las palabras de Sirius, lo distintos que de repente resultaban ser los cinco y que lo único en común que tenían era el apellido. Fue entonces que ella también la abrazo con miedo, asegurándose de que nadie podría arrebatarla de sus brazos por más que lo intentase. Después de la boda de Bella ¿Qué les esperaría a ellas, o a sus primos? ¿De verdad eran sus últimos años conviviendo bajo el mismo techo? Entendió entonces que la boda de la mayor de las Black implicaba el cambio tan esperado que sufrieran los cuatro restantes.

_Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá._

* * *

Aquí el tan tardado capítulo, no tardaré en actualizar, ya estoy en ello. Agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, incluso los despectivos, toda inversión de tiempo se reconoce.

En este capítulo, como en el anterior, Narcissa descubre poco a poco lo muy distinta que es ella al resto de los Black de su generación, en esta ocasión a sus primos. Ella ve a Sirius como un indigno heredero mientras muestra predilección por Regulus al notarse más comprometido con los bienes familiares que su hermano mayor, algo que Sirius obviamente notó y no permitió que su prima lo pisoteara sin dar lucha. Además de una pequeña escena con Andrómeda con la cual quiero dejar más clara la unión que ellas tenían antes de que sucediera aquello que todos conocemos. En este capítulo no apareció Bellatrix más en el próximo lo hará y será para que Narcissa vea con sus propios ojos como la cordura de su hermana mayor se va esfumando para dejar paso a una obsesión que a esos tiempos aún era poco menos que inofensiva. Nos leeremos entonces.

Kao no nai Tsuki.


End file.
